Вуки
Вуки ( ), в буквальном переводе — «'народ деревьев'», были расой волосатых двуногих гуманоидов, которые жили на планете Кашиик. Один из самых известных представителей расы — Чубакка, друг Хана Соло и второй пилот «Тысячелетнего сокола», который сыграл важную роль в гражданской войне и после неё. Среди вуки встречались и джедаи. Биология и описание thumb|left|Вуки Естественная среда обитания для вуки — это плотные леса Кашиика (хотя существует мнение, что они прибыли с другой планеты). Кашиик покрыт огромными деревьями врошир, на которых вуки строили дома и города. По некоторым данным, вуки произошли от живших на деревьях млекопитающих. Вуки достаточно легко могут выучить большинство языков. Однако особое строение голосовых связок не позволяет им воспроизводить звуки многих других языков. Взрослые вуки были высокие, они имели рост выше двух метров и были полностью покрыты плотной шерстью. Хотя белые вуки-альбиносы были редкостью, это не было исключением. Однако их рождение было плохим предзнаменованием, поскольку белая шерсть не гармонировала с окружавшим их лесом. Молодые вуки рождались большими (обычно чуть больше метра). Вуки обладали грозно выглядевшими когтями для лазания. Женщины—вуки имели шесть грудей и вынашивали ребёнка в течение года. После рождения вуки вырастали, становились полностью разумными и учились ходить за год. Средняя продолжительность жизни вуки составляла приблизительно 600 лет. Несмотря на их дикую внешность, вуки обладали развитым интеллектом и даже могли путешествовать в космосе. Вуки также обладали огромной силой (самая сильная раса Галактики) и были прирождёнными механиками. thumb|Тойджеввук, вуки-альбинос Вуки не отличались сдержанным характером. Когда Чубакка проигрывал R2-D2 в дежарик во время их путешествия на Альдераан, Хан Соло сказал C-3PO, что разъяренный вуки может запросто вырвать ему руки, так что лучше не злить его. Но, несмотря на свой темперамент, вуки были обычно очень нежны и дружелюбны с друзьями и семьей. Мало известно о вуки, имеющих способности к Силе. Известные случаи: мастер-джедай Тивокка, Лоубакка. Возможно, у тех вуки, которые были чувствительны к Силе, способности выражались очень ярко. Общество и культура thumb|left|Ритуальный танец воинов вуки Одной из самых известных традиций вуки является Долг жизни. Когда не-вуки спасает жизнь вуки, тот обязуется служить спасителю и всей его семье до конца жизни. Чубакка имел долг жизни Хану Соло, и впоследствии всей его семье. Это один из самых известных примеров долга. Самый распространенный язык вуки — Шириивук. Вуки понимают общегалактический, но из-за строения голосовых связок не говорят на нём. Шириивук очень трудно распознавать и понимать людям. Хотя Хан Соло, Йода и Оби-Ван Кеноби могли разговаривать на этом языке. У одного вуки, Ралррачина, из-за заикания речь была более понятна для людей. Вуки сражались яростно, предпочитая бластерам и гранатам клинковое оружие, неэффективное в руках более слабых рас, такое как клинки риик и мощные арбалеты. В кодексе вуки запрещается использовать когти в бою. Те вуки, которые дрались когтями, назывались «безумными когтями» и изгонялись. В двенадцать лет вуки подвергались церемонии Хрртаик, означавшей наступление совершеннолетия. История Ранняя история Хотя считается, что родная планета вуки — это Кашиик, некоторые придерживаются другого мнения. За несколько тысячелетий до возникновения Галактической Республики Кашиик был частью Бесконечной Империи. Раката изменили поверхность планеты для сельскохозяйственных целей, однако после развала империи все сельское хозяйство осталось без присмотра, в результате чего на планете возникли растения гигантских размеров. Впоследствии Кашиик открыла Корпорация Зерка, после чего поработила местных вуки. Они дали планете кодовое название «G5-623», а затем, после голосования акционеров компании, переименовали планету в «Едеан». Однако в 3956 году до ЯБ Зерка потеряла контроль над Кашииком, когда местное население вуки, при поддержке Ревана, уничтожила местную штаб-квартиру корпорации и выгнало всех пришельцев с планеты. Это случилось как раз перед решением Кашиика о присоединении к Галактической Республике. thumb|Неудавшиеся переговоры между вуки и трандошанами Народ вуки уважали в Республике благодаря их торговым отношениям с кореллианцами и альдераанцами. По крайней мере один из вуки, мастер-джедай Тивокка, стал членом Ордена Джедаев. Кашиик имел своего представителя в Галактическом Сенате. В последние десятилетия существования Республики сенатор Йаруа представлял интересы сразу двух планет: Кашиика и Трандоша, родной планеты трандошан. Однако трандошане обиделись на своих соседей вуки после того, как некоторые из них примкнули к Торговой Федерации для колонизации Аларис Прайм. В 32 году до ЯБ они прибегли к попытке убийства Йаруа. В 23 году до ЯБ с луны Трандоша было совершено нападение на корабль вуки, после чего вуки взяли Трандоша в кольцо блокады. В 22 году до ЯБ стороны попробовали провести переговоры, опираясь на медитацию мастера-джедая Оппо Ранцисиса, однако они были провалены, когда стало известно, что трандошане восстановили свое представительство в Торговой Федерации. Войны клонов thumb|left|Джакобба и Тарков наблюдают за вторжнением сепаратистов на планету В начале Клонических войн вуки сохраняли нейтралитет. Однако после смерти принца Рикуммии от рук дроидов Сепаратистов, король Гракчавваа повел свой народ в бой на стороне Республики. Впоследствии на Кашиик вторглись войска Конфедерации. Захват планеты помог бы Сепаратистам установить контроль над гиперкосмическими путями и использовать секретные торговые и коммуникационные связи вуки. Туда были направленны клоны коммандос отряда Дельта.Они потеряли седьмого.В ответ Республика направила на оборону Кашиика войска клонов во главе давнего друга вуки магистра-джедая Йоду. Объединенные силы клонов и вуки отбили атаку дроидов Сепаратистов и их союзников с Трандоша в Битве за Кашиик. Однако победа была кратковременной. С образованием Галактической Империи джедаи были объявлены врагами общества. Клоны захватили Кашиик и на планете было объявлено военное положение. В ответ вуки организовали повстанческое движение против новых захватчиков. Поздняя история thumb|Воин вуки с прибором специального видения По совету трандошан Империя поработила вуки из-за их огромной силы, столь необходимой имперцам. Их использовали в качестве рабочей силы на большом количестве имперских проектов, в том числе на строительстве военного комплекса «Утроба» и обеих Звезд Смерти. Однако, преданные своей родной планете, многие вуки сбежали из имперских гарнизонов, чтобы вернуться в свои любимые леса и отметить важные национальные праздники, в частности, День Жизни. После Битвы при Эндоре Альянс свободных планет освободил вуки из рабства. Нагаи также осуществили попытку поработить вуки, однако на их пути встала Новая Республика. Но, к сожалению, наступивший мир был недолгим. Империя, зализав свои раны, быстро возобновила свое присутствие на Кашиике и поработила вуки снова. Приблизительно в 5 ПБЯ Хан Соло и Чубакка смогли революционно настроить местное население, которое помогло Лэндо Калриссиану, Разбойной Эскадрилье и адмиралу Акбару победить в космической битве гранд-адмирала Пеккати Сина недалеко от сектора Сумитра. В Сенате Новой Республики вуки представлял Керритрарр, а Кашиик стал ключевой планетой и членом Внутреннего Совета. Планета продолжала наращивать торговые связи, а город Тиккииана стал главным экспортером компьютерных технологий. Однако это стало причиной того, что в 23 году после ЯБ агенты Второй Империи избрали своей мишенью именно этот город. Отряд особого назначения под командованием Зекка осуществил ряд налетов на компьютерные магазины Тиккииани. Во время Войны с йуужань-вонгами вуки продолжали поддерживать Новую Республику и ее правопреемника — Галактический Альянс. После освобождения Корусканта на планете прошли массовые празднования. За кулисами thumb|Актеры, готовящиеся играть вуки в «Мести ситов» * Само название «вуки» впервые появилось в фильме Джорджа Лукаса THX 1138. Его, импровизируя, выдал один из актеров в фразе: «Кажется, я только что переехал вуки». * Вуки уже присутствовали в самых ранних проектах саги о Звездных Войнах. Во многих ранних версиях истории, которая в конечном счете стала «Новой надеждой», решающее сражение происходило на планете, населенной вуки. Эта идея повторно появлялась в первых версиях «Возвращения джедая», хотя вуки все-таки были заменены на эвоков. В «Мести ситов» долгожданная армия вуки наконец-то появилась на экране. * Джордж Лукас постановил, что больше вуки-джедаев в Расширенной Вселенной быть не должно. Он запретил Obsidian Entertainment сделать Ханхарра темным джедаем. Кирлокка, Лоубакка и Тивокка — единственные вуки-джедаи, их успели создать и развить их биографии еще до заявления Лукаса. * Вуки специально сделали очень похожими на снежного человека, о чем было рассказано в одном из выпусков Star Wars Tales, в котором проводились параллели между Чубаккой с Ханом Соло и Индианой Джонсом. * В игре Knights of the Old Republic говорится о древнем вуки, которого звали Бакка. По всей видимости, он был первым вуки, обнаружившим существование жизни вне Кашиика, после того как в его лесах потерпел крушение исследовательский зонд. Из обломков зонда Бакка сковал себе оружие, которое часто встречается в фольклоре и мифологии вуки. * В ранних публикациях слово «Wookiee» часто записывалось как «Wookie». Появления *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' * *''Survivors'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' * * *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' * * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * * *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' * * *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' * *''Walking the Path That's Given'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Planet of the Dead'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Planet of Kadril'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 2: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' * *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Thank the Maker!'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Tours'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''The Crystal'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Не каноничные появления *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars ad'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''In the Beginning'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Rebel Four'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''A Wookiee Scorned'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' }} Источники *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' * *[[Starships of the Galaxy (2001)|''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)]] * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Star Wars Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * * * * * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и ссылки Внешние ссылки * Вуки на Циклопедии * Вуки на Star Wars HoloNet * Вуки на сайте Российского фан-клуба «Звёздных войн» * Вуки на сайте Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» * Категория:Вуки Категория:Расы (В) Категория:Разумные млекопитающие